


In My Life I'll Love You More

by FlowersOnMyMind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, References to the Beatles, Slow Dancing, Stonathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersOnMyMind/pseuds/FlowersOnMyMind
Summary: Anonymous asked, "Imagine if you will. Steve and Jonathan slow dancing in the parking lot outside of the Snow Ball, while waiting to drive Will and Dustin home!"I was going to just reply at what a beautiful picture this is, but I had to write it!





	In My Life I'll Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is the shortest thing I have ever written. I wrote this in one day! Is it called a drabble? Go easy on me. I'm nervous about it.~

The night is cold, so cold that Steve can see his breath. He’s doing this for Dustin, he keeps reminding himself. Besides, he gets to spend more time with Jonathan. He is leaned up against his car, arms crossed over his chest as he watches Jonathan crouch down about a yard in front of him, camera held in front of his face. Hungry Heart by Springsteen is filtering through the open windows of his car. After the click sounds off, Jonathan stands and walks over to Steve, eyes still focused on his camera. Once he’s close enough Steve gently plucks his camera from him. “Steve-” Steve places the camera on top of the car and pulls Jonathan into him. “I’m cold, Jonny.” Jonathan lays his head on Steve’s chest, basking in his boyfriend’s body heat, not realizing just how cold he was until he was against his boyfriend’s body, Steve’s arms around him.

“How long do these things last?” Whines Steve.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to one. But I guess a few-”

“What? You’ve never been to a dance?”

Steve feels Jonathan shrug against him. “No one ever asked me to one and I never asked anyone.”

“Have you ever danced with anyone?”

Jonathan shakes his head. “No, but it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal. I never really cared about-.”

“Jonny?” Steve says softly.

“Yes, Steven?”

“Will you dance with me?”

Jonathan leans back to look at him, eyebrow raised. “To Springsteen?”

Steve laughs softly. “I have other tapes in the car. Just give me a minute.” He pulls away from the photographer, shivering as his body is met with cold air. Inside his car, he flips through the tapes in his glove box until he finds a good one.

When he ducks out of the car Jonathan is waiting, arms wrapped around his middle, shivering. Steve is quick to take his hands. He guides one to his shoulder and keeps the other in his hand. Moving one of his hands to the small of Jonathan’s back, he brings him in close.

“The Beatles, Steve?”

“Don’t act like you don’t like the Beatles. Everybody likes the Beatles! Sad? Listen to the Beatles. Happy? Listen to the Beatles. Want to slow dance with your boyfriend in the parking lot outside of a Junior High school dance? Listen to the Beatles. And this is a mixtape of all their best love songs. Nothing but the best for my Jonny.”

“This is stupid. I don’t even know how to dance.” And Steve doesn’t like seeing that expression on his boyfriend’s face. One a mixture of worry and embarrassment.

“Hey,” Steve whispers, “it’s okay. Just follow my lead.”

Jonathan watches their feet as they move, while Steve watches Jonathan with a fond look. “Relax, you’re doing fine. You haven’t even stepped on my feet.” Jonathan looks at him and rolls his eyes with a smile. Steve’s smile grows and he rests his forehead against Jonathan’s.

Jonathan tilts his head up to find Steve’s lips. They both grin into the kiss and they part briefly to laugh before connecting their lips again. This time more fervent. Steve runs his tongue along Jonathan’s bottom lip, asking his boyfriend for access. Jonathan’s lips part and Steve takes the opportunity. Jonathan’s hand moves from Steve’s shoulder to Steve’s hair. His fingers tangle in the wild, long strands. 

“Do you think if they keep this up they’ll eat each other?”

The two teens part and Steve huffs out a laugh. “Hey, Dustin.” Jonathan’s cheeks grow hot and red as he sees his brother and Dustin. “H-hey, Will,” he says uneasily as he steps away from Steve. “How was the dance?”

The two boys walk up to them. “It was fun. I had a good time. And from the looks of things, so did you.” Will grins at his brother, which makes Jonathan lightly shove him. “Shut up.” He looks to Steve and Dustin, who are still doing their obnoxiously long handshake and he rolls his eyes, amused. 

“Did you score, dude?”

Dustin suddenly looks proud as he straightens on the lapels of his suit jacket. “I sure did!”

“Alright!” Steve high-fives him.

“I’ll tell you all about it on the way home when I’m riding…SHOTGUN!” He runs for the car before Steve could grab him or protest. Dustin is soon sitting in the passenger’s seat giggling. Jonathan walks over to Steve, arm draped over Will’s shoulders. “He’s just excited because he danced with Nancy for like five songs,” Will says.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Jonathan’s cheek. “We’ll make out in the backseat after we drop the kids off.”

“Oh gross!” Will shouts, covering his ears with his hands.

Jonathan shoves Steve. “In front of Will, really Steve?” Steve laughs as he ruffles Will’s hair. “Sorry, Squirt.” Will swats his hand away, grinning. He likes Steve because he makes his brother happy. Steve quickly ducks and kisses Jonathan’s cheek before sliding behind the wheel.

“He’s an idiot,” Will states simply.

“Yeah, but he’s my idiot.” He says, bringing his brother close to his side. “Tell me all about the dance on the way home. Drown out the obnoxious noise in the front.” Will chuckles as they climb into the back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is from my Tumblr account; FlowersOnMyMind1016. Come talk to me! Message me! My ask box is always open!~


End file.
